1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless communication systems, and, more particularly, to inter-carrier-interference (ICI) canceling in Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
OFDM has recently been widely adopted by many wireless communication standards due to its many advantages. One major advantage of OFDM is the effective conversion of a frequency-selective channel into a group of nearly flat sub-channels (carriers) that are easily equalized at the receiver. At high Doppler frequencies, inter-carrier-interference (ICI) occurs. This problem limits the performance of OFDM systems under high Doppler frequencies. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new ICI cancellation technique in OFDM systems.